Signs
by pijar.religia
Summary: Ia menemukan sesuatu yang tidak sebaiknya ia buka..."Bahkan kamar ini memberitahuku kalau kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. All characters belong to Gosho Aoyama**

**Signs**

_Tiririririt! Tiririririt! Tiriririt!_

Aku menggeram pelan, terganggu oleh suara alarm jam waker di kamarku. Dengan malas aku menutup kepala dengan bantal sementara tangan kananku merayap-rayap pada bupet tempat tidur untuk mematikan jam sialan itu. Dengan susah payah dan perasaan sebal, tanganku menyentuh sebuah tombol yang menyembul di atas jam dan menekannya dengan keras, menghentikan suara bising yang memaksaku untuk bangun. Lalu, tanganku kembali bergerak, meraih jam itu dan membawanya ke dekat kepalaku. Kukeluarkan kepalaku dari bantal dan menatap kedua jarum pada jam itu dengan mata mengantuk.

Ah…jam enam tepat…

Pasti orang itu yang menyetelnya sehingga dia memastikan bahwa aku akan bangun sekalipun aku tertidur seperti orang mati.

Aaaah…aku berharap suatu saat jam ini rusak sehingga aku tidak perlu bangun sepagi ini di hari cutiku yang hanya datang beberapa kali dalam setahun.

Aku menyembunyikan kembali kepalaku di dalam bantal sambil meletakkan jam itu di tempatnya semula

BRAAKK!!

…Sepertinya tidak kembali ke tempat semula karena baru saja aku mendengar suara sebuah benda yang terjatuh cukup keras.

…Kuharap kali ini jam itu benar-benar rusak dan aku akan dapat menikmati cuti-cutiku berikutnya dengan tenang.

"…_Tuhan tak akan memberi rezeki bagi mereka yang tidak sigap dan siap di pagi hari…"_

Gggghhh…kata-katanya yang seperti nasehat nenek-nenek itu terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Oh, Tuhan, aku ingin tidur sebentar lagiii saja. Tapi, orang itu tahu bahwa sekali aku bangun, maka aku tak akan tertidur lagi dalam delapan jam ke depan.

Sekarang aku menjadi sedikit takut dengan semua pengetahuannya tentang kebiasaanku…

Sepertinya, mau tidak mau aku harus beranjak dari tempat tidur ini dan mulai menikmati hari cutiku dengan bersantai di rumah. Mungkin aku bisa minum segelas susu hangat dan menyantap roti panggang sambil duduk di sofa ruang baca. Tidur-tiduran sambil mendengarkan radio atau menonton dvd yang baru kubeli kemarin juga tidak buruk. Oh, atau mungkin aku bisa sedikit bersenang-senang dengan orang yang menyetel jam waker yang sudah berceceran di atas lantai itu…

Kusingkirkan bantal yang telah membantuku mengurangi kebisingan di pagi hari itu dari kepalaku dan kutemukan bahwa yang kucari tidak ada di sebelahku…

…Oh, ya, dia tidak sedang cuti dan aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Kelihatannya aku akan menghabiskan sehari yang membosankan di rumah yang besar ini.

Hhhh, kenapa hari cuti kami tidak pernah jatuh di hari yang sama…? Sangat kontradiktif dengan keadaan kami yang bekerja di tempat yang sama.

Lalu apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang?

Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan duduk bersila di atas _bedcover_ yang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya. Kuperhatikan sebuah baju handuk yang tergantung di kursi tepat di hadapan ranjang tempat aku duduk. Rasanya aku mendengarkan suara dari baju handuk itu untuk mengambilnya dan membawanya ke bagian rumah yang paling dingin dan basah.

Sepertinya aku mulai tidak waras…Kuberi tahu, terkadang kemampuan bangun terlalu pagi, baik alami ataupun dipaksa, sepertinya dapat mempengaruhi beberapa syaraf di dalam kepalamu sehingga kau mulai merasakan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak sedang terjadi.

Kuharap ini hanya sindrom bodoh yang juga terjadi pada orang-orang di luar sana yang mengalami kondisi yang sama denganku. Sudah beberapa kali aku merasakan hal-hal aneh ini dan kuharap aku tidak sedang mengidap scizophrenia.

"…_Sepertinya kau benar-benar harus pergi menemui psikiater…"_

Argh, cukup…sepertinya aku benar-benar harus segera bangun dan membersihkan diriku sehingga aku bisa menjalankan rencana menontonku tadi.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan lesu menuju kursi yang kuperhatikan tadi, mengambil baju handuk berwarna abu-abu tua itu dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Selang beberapa lama, aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendekati lemari baju besar yang ada di sudut ruangan. Kubuka pintu lemari itu dan mulai mencari-cari baju yang akan menemaniku hingga sore nanti. Setelah mengenakan sebuah kaos oblong biru muda yang jarang kupakai dan sebuah jeans belel kesayanganku, aku menutup pintu lemari itu saat aku teringat bahwa dvd yang ingin kutonton ada di dalam lemari ini. Aku membukanya kembali dan mulai mencari-cari dvd bodoh itu.

Kenapa aku menyembunyikan dvd di dalam lemari, katamu?

Jawabannya, karena hanya aku yang menyukai dan merasa senang menontonnya di rumah ini. Jawaban ini bisa kau artikan sebagai, "Orang selain aku di rumah ini tidak akan pernah mau menontonnya."

Menyedihkan? Ya, menyedihkan jika aku adalah orang yang mudah merasa kesepian saat harus menonton sendirian. Tapi, untungnya aku tidak seperti itu.

Setelah merogohkan tanganku di dalam tumpukan-tumpukan baju selama beberapa lama, akhirnya ujung-ujung jariku memberi tanda bahwa aku telah menemukan apa yang kucari. Aku pun menarik benda itu keluar dan menemukan barang yang aku cari masih dalam keadaan sempurna tanpa goresan. Ternyata, aku berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

Aku kembali bermaksud menutup pintu lemari itu, saat sebelah tanganku yang masih berada di dalam lemari merasakan sebuah benda yang biasanya tidak ada di dalam sebuah lemari baju. Penasaran, kutarik benda itu dan kulihat sebuah buku dengan tebal setengah inci terletak di tanganku. Buku itu bersampul merah tua dan terlihat cantik walaupun sudah sedikit kusam. Mungkin buku ini sudah cukup tua, namun sepertinya dirawat dengan sangat baik. Tapi, buku apa ini?

Buku keuangan? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya mencatat pengeluaran di dalam buku. Semuanya sudah tercatat dengan rapih di dalam kepalanya.

Kitab suci? Bisa jadi, tapi…

Komik? Tidak, tidak mungkin.

Buku harian? ……………………

…Sepertinya ada yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan barang berharga dengan baik seperti diriku.

Kuperhatikan kembali buku itu. Kulihat semua detil yang ada di buku itu seperti sedang melihat seorang tersangka pembunuhan yang sedang diinterogasi…dan jujur saja, semakin lama kuperhatikan, aku semakin penasaran dengan isinya.

Baikkah jika kubuka?

Ataukah benda ini malah sama sekali tidak boleh kusentuh?

…Aaah, tapi aku penasaran…

Aku ingin melihatnya…

Tapi sepertinya ini benda yang bahkan tidak seharusnya kusentuh…

…Arghhh…!!

Tanganku sudah gatal ingin membukanya..!!!

Tidak masalah 'kan jika kubuka sedikit…sedikiiit saja. Hanya satu halaman pertama…tidak! Satu paragraf pertama…tidak! Kalau begitu satu kalimat pertama…ya, ya…satu kalimat pertama! Tidak lebih!

Oh, _Kamisama…_Maafkan dosaku di hari cuti ini di mana seharusnya aku bersih dari dosa karena tidak melakukan apa pun dan bersantai di rumah…

……Baiklah…!

Kubuka dengan sangat pelan sampul merah yang anggun itu…

Fuuuh…

…Lalu, halaman pertama…ah! Ini dia!

_16 Maret 1996_

Hei, ini tidak bisa disebut sebagai kalimat pertama 'kan?

_Sudah berapa banyak buku yang kuhabiskan, tapi kenapa aku selalu merasa seperti ini?_

Kalimat pertama…aku tidak mengerti apa pun...sepertinya tidak masalah jika kulanjutkan hingga satu paragraf…

_Aku sudah lelah dengan perbuatan bodoh dan menjijikkan orang-orang itu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bagaimana pun aku hanyalah seorang pengutang yang harus menunaikan utangnya tanpa membantah sedikit pun. Namun, aku ingin selalu menjerit setiap kali aku mengetahui perbuatan gila mereka._

……Bagaimana dengan halaman keduapuluh?

_10 April 1996_

_Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi…tapi, orang itu berjanji akan mengakhiri semua ini………._

Aku menyelesaikan halaman itu……dan pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa berhenti

_13 April 1996_

_------------Satu-satunya yang kujadikan sandaran kini telah tiada---------_

_20 April 1996_

_-------------------Aku harus bersikap tegas. Aku tidak bisa terus menuntut jawaban yang tidak pasti dari mereka-----------_

_25 April 1996_

_---------------Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan orang itu. Matanya menyiratkan keingintahuan.__Kata-katanya menyiratkan pengetahuan. Tindak-tanduknya menunjukkan keadilan. Apa dia__akan percaya padaku?-------------_

…Kubuka beberapa banyak halaman ke depan…

_8 Juli 1996_

_-----------------Semoga yang kurasakan ini tidak benar. Aku tidak ingin memperburuh keadaan__dan hidupnya lebih dari ini------------_

_18 September 1996_

_----------------Semuanya berakhir, akhirnya ketakutan ini menghilang selama-lamanya--------------_

_27 Desember 1996_

_------------------Tahun kengerian ini akan segera berakhir. Semoga aku bisa menebus kesalahanku__dan mengembalikan kehidupannya--------------_

_2 Januari 1997_

_---------------------Aku berhasil menemukannya! Akhirnya ia tidak perlu merasakan ketakutan__yang sama denganku-----------------_

_3 Januari 1997_

_-------------------Ia kembali…aku kembali…terima kasih, terima kasih-----------_

Aku berhenti sesaat. Sesungging senyuman tipis terukir di bibirku. Kubuka lagi beberapa lembar ke depan.

_25 April 2000_

_---------------Aku tahu semua ini sejak lama…Aku mencintainya-------_

"…dan aku takut tidak akan bisa menyampaikannya dengan baik walau menghabiskan seratus buku sekali pun…"

Aku terdiam mendengar suara dari balik punggungku itu. Apakah itu suara-suara aneh yang sering terdengar olehku belakangan ini?

"Sepertinya insting dan keingintahuanmu itu sedikit menyulitkanku, Tuan Detektif…"

…Kelihatannya aku tidak salah dengar…

Aku menutup buku merah itu dan meletakkan di tempatnya kembali dengan perlahan. Kututup pintu lemari itu juga dengan perlahan, dan aku berbalik untuk menemukan pemilik buku itu sedang menatap wajahku dengan pandangan terganggu. Aku menelan ludahku dan memaksa diriku untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"…Ada yang ketinggalan?" tanyaku dengan suara hampir tercekat saking takutnya.

"Tidak."

"…Ada benda yang terbawa?"

"Juga tidak."

"…Kau lupa kalau kau cuti?"

"Oh, itu tidak mungkin."

"………Kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya berniat membuat sarapan untuk seseorang karena aku datang terlalu pagi dan kantor masih sepi saat aku menemukan orang itu sedang membaca sebuah buku sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri."

Aku terdiam, tidak berani menjawab apa pun. Aaah, seandainya aku tidak membeli dvd itu…

"Lalu, dvd apa yang kau pegang itu?"

…Panjang umur kau, dvd sialan…

Tidak mendapat jawaban apa pun dariku, si pemilik buku menghembuskan napas berat.

"…Sudahlah, lagipula buku itu sudah lama sekali…aku juga sudah lama tidak menyentuhnya. Mungkin dia ingin kau membacanya."

Aku merasa lega karena keinginan buku itu tidak disampaikan kepadaku dengan suara-suara aneh.

"…Tapi, aku bingung, apa yang membuatmu tersenyum-senyum sendiri?" dia menatapku dengan wajah penasaran. Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang sekarang terlihat polos itu, seolah-olah dia tidak ingat kalau aku baru saja membuka sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kubuka tanpa izin.

…Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari cuti yang paling mengesankan dalam hidupku, tanpa minum segelas susu hangat, makan roti panggang ataupun menonton dvd sambil tidur-tiduran…

Aku melempar dvd yang kupegang sedari tadi ke belakang tubuhku dan dvd itu mendarat tepat di samping jam waker yang tadi kujatuhkan.

"Hei, kenapa dibuang? Kau tidak ingin menontonnya?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

Aku tidak menjawabnya, hanya meraih tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku dan menariknya ke dalam dadaku.

"…Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang ia buat setenang mungkin. Tapi, aku bisa tahu kalau dia tidak setenang itu. Bahkan jantungnya memberitahuku dengan isyarat-isyarat unik.

"Tidak…aku hanya tidak membutuhkannya saat ini, makanya kubuang."

Lalu, kami berdua diam, menikmati kesunyian di antara kami berdua. Tak lama berselang, aku merasakan tangannya telah berada di punggungku. Ah, dia malu-malu seperti biasa…

"Hei, Shiho…"

"Apa?"

"Temani aku cuti di rumah hari ini…"

"………Tidak…"

Bahkan kamar ini memberitahuku kalau kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya…

**The End**


End file.
